La Princesa Malfoy y el Murciélago de las Mazmorras
by mairesnape
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando el tiempo pase y la caprichosa Elizabeth Malfoy se entere de que tendrá que atar su vida a la de un mestizo?... Descubre el resultado en "La Princesa Malfoy y el Murciélago de las mazmorras"


Nunca en la vida, Lucius Malfoy se había encontrado más decepcionado como aquella noche tormentosa en que entró en la habitación donde su esposa recién había dado a luz. Ansiaba fervientemente un hijo varón que portara su nombre y perpetuara el apellido de la familia, llenándolo de orgullo. Un muchacho fuerte y sano que con el tiempo siguiera sus pasos. Pero lo que vio, envuelto en las sábanas sobre los brazos de la sanadora que asistió a su esposa, estaba muy lejos de la realidad...

Las ventanas dobles que estaban junto a la cama se abrieron, dejando entrar una fría ráfaga de aire acompañado de gotas de lluvia que apagaron las velas del candelabro de tres brazos situado sobre la cómoda y las de la araña del techo. La habitación quedó casi en penumbra, a excepción de los fuertes rayos plateados de la luna llena que se colaban por los ventanales.

Con un flojo movimiento de varita, Lucius cerró la ventana y encendió de nuevo todas las luces. Necesitaba ver al recién nacido, saber cómo era, si se parecía a él o a su esposa. Sea como fuere eso no era relevante, lo verdaderamente importante era que su muchacho estuviese sano y que fuese ese hijo varón que tanto deseaba.

—¡Acércate cariño! _—_ pidió Narcisa con voz cansada, señalando a la criatura que la sanadora tenía en los brazos _—._ Se parece a ti.

Una sonrisa incipiente se dibujó por inercia en los labios del padre primerizo al escuchar a su esposa.

Sin más se acercó a la sanadora que, también sonriendo descubrió el pequeño bulto que se movía de forma parsimoniosa en sus brazos...

Efectivamente, aquel bebé tenía sus facciones. La misma nariz pequeña, ligeramente respingada, el rostro que si bien era redondeado, se notaba que en un futuro sería tan anguloso como el suyo. La misma tez pálida y una ligera pelusilla rubia platinada sobre la cabecita.

El bebé abrió los ojos y Lucius pudo comprobar que, en lugar de tenerlos grises, los tenía azules, como los de la madre.

—¡Felicidades, señor Malfoy! Es usted padre de una hermosa nena.

—¿Qué has dicho? _—_ preguntó el hombre sin poder dar crédito a lo que oyó _—._ ¿Es una niña?

—Así es, señor Malfoy _—_ confirmó la sanadora un tanto contrariada ante la reacción del hombre que hasta la sonrisa se le había borrado, dando paso a una expresión de decepción.

—¡Una niña! _—_ repitió con un hilo de voz _—._ ¡Por Merlín! No puedo creerlo, nueve meses esperándolo con ansias y ahora resulta que es una niña.

—¡Lucius! __ _—_ exclamó Narcisa con un tono de terror _—._ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿acaso no estás feliz?

La sanadora no sabía qué hacer, estaba horrorizada y deseaba marcharse cuanto antes de aquella habitación. Narcisa pareció adivinarle el pensamiento porque enseguida le hizo una seña para que le entregase a la niña y en cuanto la mujer lo hizo no lo pensó dos veces para salir de la mansión vía red flu, como había llegado.

—¿Feliz? _—_ repitió el hombre, observando el destello verdoso que había dejado la chimenea tras la partida de la sanadora. Esta vez lucía una sonrisa sardónica _—._ ¿De qué nos sirve una niña? Cariño, necesitaba un niño que pudiera ofrecer sus servicios en un futuro al Señor Tenebroso como lo hice yo.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo puedes pretender seguir con esto? Nos tiene en sus manos. Lucius, él es prácticamente dueño de nuestras vidas e incluso así ¿pretendías entregarle a nuestro hijo para servirle?

—Desde luego _—_ respondió casi ofendido _—._ ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Mi padre tenía razón, él se ha hecho muy poderoso y cuando alcance la cúspide ¿a quienes crees que llevará con él? Todos aquellos que le hayan caído en gracia, Narcisa. Sus mejores aliados.

—Querrás decir, sirvientes _—_ lo corrigió su esposa, estrechando con delicadeza a la pequeña que comenzaba a llorar _—._ Estoy harta, nos mira y trata como si fuésemos sangre sucias.

Lucius echó una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate! Será mejor que jamás te escuche hablar así o sino tendremos muchos problemas.

— **¡** Mírala, cariño. Es hermosa!

Lucius volvió a echarle una mirada a la niña, arrugando el entrecejo por instinto.

—Desde que me casé contigo, quise un hijo. Un chico que siguiera mi ejemplo, que me llenara de orgullo, que perpetuara el apellido que...

—¿No la quieres entonces? _—_ preguntó Narcisa ahogada por el llanto, mirando a la pequeña con tristeza.

Lucius no supo qué responder así que permaneció callado.

—¡Pues yo sí, la amo! _—_ Gritó Narcisa con lo cual la pequeña comenzó a llorar más fuerte _—._ ¡Sal de esta habitación!

—Pero...

—No quiero verte, Lucius ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

—Debí haberlo previsto antes. Tal vez Severus conocía alguna Poción que nos ayudara a determinar el sexo del bebé...

—¡Vete!

Al hombre no le quedaba más remedio que salir y darle espacio a su esposa. Estaba molesto y decepcionado. Era verdad que aquella pequeña recién nacida era hermosa y saludable, pero no era para nada lo que había estado esperando. No sabía como enfrentar esa situación y además no quería lastimar todavía más los sentimientos de Narcisa a quien adoraba con el alma. Todavía no tenía bien identificado los sentimientos que tenía hacia esa criatura que era suya y de la mujer que amaba, pero no podía evitar aquel desagradable puñal de la decepción clavado en su pecho. ¡No quería una niña! Por mucho que amara a Narcisa no podía dejar de pensar que las mujeres era seres débiles e incapaces. De nada podría servirle aquella bebé.

Los meses fueron pasando y a Lucius no le quedó más remedio que acostumbrarse a la presencia de la nueva criatura que habitaba su casa. Después de todo era suya y nada podía hacer al respecto. En un principio, se le cruzó por la mente la idea de enviarla al extranjero, a casa de sus familiares en Francia, para darse el tiempo de poder asimilar la situación y además, darse la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo intento con su esposa, después de investigar, desde luego, si había acaso alguna forma de controlar el resultado. Pero después comprendió que separar a la niña de su madre, a esa edad, sería igual a matarlas a ambas pues Narcisa la adoraba y no se separaba de ella ni un segundo. La llenaba de mimos y parecía querer abarcar también el amor que por mucho que se esforzase, él no podía ofrecerle.

Bellatrix Lestrange fue la madrina de la pequeña a la que decidieron llamar Elizabeth Grace Malfoy. La mujer tampoco estaba familiarizada con los niños, así que aceptó solo por insistencia de Narcisa que, sin embargo hubiese preferido que su otra hermana, Andrómeda, bautizara a su pequeña. Pero el hecho fue imposible ya que la misma estaba desterrada de la familia Black, por haberse casado con un nacido de muggles y de cuya censurada relación había nacido, hacía un año ya, una niña metamorfomaga.

Bellatrix entró a la iglesia y presenció la ceremonia con el mismo tedio y falta de interés con que había soportado la de su propia boda, pero más tarde, durante la recepción, no pudo evitar hacer gala de su personalidad infantil al jugar con la pequeña, aunque, un par de veces, Narcisa tuvo que reprenderla porque la había estado asustando con su máscara de mortífaga.

Con el tiempo, Lucius Malfoy aprendió a aceptar la presencia de su hija pero jamás se permitiría la debilidad de demostrarle afecto, pues una parte de él no podía perdonarle la enorme decepción que le había hecho pasar con su llegada. Además la frustración del hombre crecía al ver que, con el pasar de los años, sus intentos de tener un nuevo hijo eran en vano. Parecía como si la providencia hubiese castigado el rechazo que sentía por la pequeña Elizabeth. Por eso tenía la necesidad, casi inconsciente de deshacerse de ella. Sería como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Para colmo ni siquiera su mejor amigo, con todos los conocimientos que tenía en pociones de todo tipo, pudo ayudarlo. Ninguno de los brebajes que preparó para estimular la fertilidad de Narcisa surtieron efecto y además terminó de sumir a Lucius en la depresión al revelarle que no existía ningún brebaje capaz de determinar el sexo de un bebé.

Severus Snape tenía razón en lo que había dicho, sin embargo se creía perfectamente capaz de, al menos intentar la invención de dicha pócima. No obstante jamás lo haría ni le daría a conocer a su amigo aquella posibilidad, simplemente porque lo creía infame y antinatural. Nunca le agradaron los niños pero no podía concebir el hecho de que Lucius se mostrara tan decepcionado por tener una hija en lugar de un hijo. No había visto a la pequeña pues casi no frecuentaba la mansión y las pocas veces que iba, ella se encontraba de paseo en los jardines con los elfos o con su madre en Hogsmeade o Diagon. Pero había escuchado que era de verdad hermosa aunque tenía cierto aire melancólico que tal vez se debía a la carencia de afecto por parte de su padre.

En un par de ocasiones, Lucius le había sugerido a Narcissa, la idea de enviar a la niña a la casa de sus parientes en Francia, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. ¿Cómo iba a separarse de su única hija?

Elizabeth hacía hasta lo imposible por ganarse el cariño de su padre, incluso, y desde luego sin poder controlarlo, pero tal vez fue una manifestación de su subconsciente, su magia se manifestó cuando tenía cuatro años y medio...

En un verano, la niña se encontraba en los columpios de los jardines, jugando con un oso de felpa bajo la vigilancia de su madre que disfrutaba de una limonada, recostada en una silla reclinable, su marido se encontraba junto a ella, leyendo la edición matutina de _El Profeta_.

Elizabeth arrojaba hacia arriba el oso y volvía a atraparlo cuando bajaba, pero en una de esas quedó atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol. Ella por instinto miró a su padre, pidiéndole que bajara el oso, pero Lucius le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia y le respondió que no perdería el tiempo en semejante tontería. La niña, con tristeza miró a la madre pero no le pidió nada sino que volvió a mirar a lucius y posteriormente al oso. Después, casi inmediatamente comenzó a elevarse del suelo, directamente hacia la rama que apresaba su juguete favorito. Narcissa llamó a su marido, sacudiéndolo del brazo, sin poder quitar la mirada de la pequeña que, en esta ocasión, regresaba al suelo con suavidad.

—¡Ya lo tengo! _—_ exclamó con aire de suficiencia.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de orgullo y afecto. Aquella pequeña estaba hecha con su madera, tenía orgullo e iniciativa y no podía negar que sería una excelente bruja pues su magia se había manifestado a temprana edad y con gran eficiencia pero solo se limitó a mirarla con algo de sorpresa y felicitarla por la hazaña entretanto Narcissa se deshacía en vítores y hurras mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Un año más tarde se suscitó un acontecimiento que jamás pensaron que volvería a ocurrir, Narcissa estaba embarazada de nuevo. Los esposos se encontraban a la expectativa. Él no quería volver a fallar y ella fuera cual fuese el resultado, no quería que ninguno de sus dos hijos se viese soslayado de nuevo.

Día con día y mes a mes, la tensión fue creciendo a la par del vientre de Narcissa Malfoy. No se podía evitar la incertidumbre ni el miedo pero tampoco la emoción. La pequeña Elizabeth estaba consciente de que tendría un hermanito y se mostraba entusiasmada al respecto. Acariciaba y besaba el vientre de su madre, le hablaba al bebé y soñaba, sin sospechar el deseo de su padre, con que fuese una niña para poder jugar con ella a las muñecas.

Se sentía sola en aquella enorme mansión donde tan solo los elfos y su madre se deshacían en atenciones. Nada más bastaba con que abriera la boca para que sus peticiones fuesen satisfechas pero lo que más ansiaba no podía tenerlo y eso era el afecto de su padre. Que la sostuviera en los brazos con la misma fuerza que lo hacía Narcissa cada vez que llovía y los truenos la asustaban, que la meciera en su regazo diciéndole que todo estaría bien o, que al menos fuera tan divertido como tía Bella cuando no insistía en perseguirla con esa aterradora máscara plateada.

El día tan anhelado y temido al fin llegó. Todo estaba dispuesto en la mansión Malfoy aunque Lucius, muy a su pesar tuvo que dejarla a causa de una misión que debía cumplir por ordenes del Señor Tenebroso. Bellatrix, que tenía curiosidad de saber sexo del bebé, tuvo que posponer su presencia en la casa por las mismas razones que su cuñado pues, por nada del mundo se perdería de cumplir una orden de su señor...

Mientras Narcissa Malfoy era presa de terribles contracciones y se aferraba a las sábanas para soportarlas entretanto la partera le daba instrucciones de respiración, Voldemort y sus mortífagos más leales se enfrentaban a una comisión de la Orden del Fénix, comandada por Dumbledore.

El llamado Señor Tenebroso y su séquito habían asesinado a un grupo de muggles que se encontraban reunidos en un festival de música en el condado de Devon. Simplemente irrumpieron ataviados con sus capuchas y máscaras, sembrando el pánico entre los presentes, torturando a algunos o asesinándolos a mansalva. Dejarían vivos a unos cuantos para que llevaran el mensaje a los otros. Dumbledore había sospechado el ataque porque el festival fue bastante mencionado en todos los medios de comunicación muggle e incluso mágicos ya que los músicos que se presentarían, serían del agrado de ambas comunidades. Asistirían miles de personas y sería la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlos, así que el director de Hogwarts no perdió tiempo y preparó a su grupo...

Las personas corrían despavoridas de un lado para otro, había cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados. Algunos mortífagos se divertían con los muggles alzándolos y haciéndolos girar con las varitas por los aires como si se trataran de un juguete, otros prefirieron recrearse con el dolor de los padres mientras amenazaban o torturaban a sus hijos. Todas esas personas estaban atónitas ante lo que veían ¿Qué clase de truco nefasto era ese? Algunos pensaban que se trataba de algún ataque terrorista del _**Irish Republican Army**_ o _**Ejército Republicano Irlandés**_ que clamaba por la separación definitiva de su país del Reino Unido. Varios muggles que eran guardias de seguridad, valientes pero escépticos pensando que se trataba de algún truco, decidieron enfrentarse a los mortífagos usando sus armas de fuego, de hecho llegaron a herir a varios de ellos pero esto solo los enfureció, provocando que les enviaran como respuesta conjuros asesinos.

Voldemort había conjurado alrededor del enorme campo, un muro de fuego que evidentemente nadie podía cruzar. Todos los detalles estaban especialmente cuidados pero no contaban con que aparecieran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que comenzaron a arremeter contra los mortífagos.

Lluvias de hechizos iban y venían de un lado a otro, incluso los muggles dejaron de ser motivo de atención para los seguidores de Voldemort.

Severus estaba horrorizado con todos los cuerpos que veía a su alrededor, incluso algunos niños yacían sin vida en el suelo. Nunca levantó su varita contra ninguna de aquellas personas, al menos no para matarlas. Al asistir a aquella refriega estaba consciente de que habría algunas muertes, pero nunca contó con que algunos de los incautos muggles llevarían a sus hijos al maldito festival. Nunca pensó en asesinar a nadie aunque sí tenía previsto aterrorizar porque en cada una de aquellas personas veía a su padre. Después de ese día ya ninguno de ellos vería la magia como un cuento de hadas o como fantasía, les demostraría a todos ellos que era real y poderosa. Ya no había razón alguna para seguir escondiéndose como ratas, viviendo en la clandestinidad mientras ellos vivían a sus anchas. Pero... nunca pensó que sería algo tan terrible.

Muchas veces había participado en refriegas contra muggles, entrando con los compañeros en sus tiendas (Siempre cubiertos por máscaras) robaban algo y destrozaban algunas cosas con magia. Nunca se sentía demasiado culpable por ello, quizá porque sabía que siempre acudían agentes del ministerio de magia en ayuda de los indefensos muggles para reparar sus pertenencias y borrarles la memoria. Otras veces tenía que enfrentarse a los aurores pero en esta ocasión era diferente, se trataba del primer ataque masivo y verdaderamente cruel desde que se había unido a los mortífagos. ¿Qué pensaría Lily si lo viera allí? Lo más probable era que ella estuviese entre los miembros de la orden que luchaban.

Sintiéndose un miserable, se ajustó la máscara y se preparó para huir, no pensaba permanecer allí ni un minuto más, no tendría fuerzas para continuar con todo aquello. Al día siguiente huiría también del país si era preciso porque no deseaba continuar siendo un mortífago, no era su intención. Entonces, cuando se disponía a marcharse, un rayo de luz violeta le rozó el brazo derecho, abriéndole un corte. Giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con Frank Longbottom que lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¡Maldito cobarde! _—_ gritó enfurecido, pensando que había sido él el responsable de la muerte de esos pequeños _—._ Da la cara y enfrentame.

Severus elevó la varita contra el hombre por toda respuesta pero no atacó de vuelta.

—¡Vamos! _—_ insistió Frank lanzando un encantamiento que Severus repelió al instante.

Pero en seguida algo más llamó su atención y fue una voz conocida, alguien gritó y estaba seguro de que había sido Lily. Quedó petrificado de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era ella. La vio de espaldas, sentada en el suelo, acompañada por su marido, los dos frente a nada más y nada menos que El Señor Tenebroso...

La distracción le costó otro corte pero esta vez en el hombro. Snape entonces se preparó para luchar, tenía que quitarse de encima esa molestia para ir a rescatar a Lily, así su traición le costara la vida ante Voldemort.

Frank arrojó la maldición asesina ya que estaba autorizado como auror para usarla. Severus se salvó gracias a sus reflejos que le permitieron echarse al suelo y rodar hacia su derecha. Rápidamente atacó de vuelta, usando un hechizo aturdidor que pareció sorprender a Frank (éste se esperaba algo más grave) sin embargo repelió el hechizo y atacó nuevamente.

—¡Frank! _—_ gritó con horror su esposa, Alice, mientras se acercaba de prisa.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Severus estaba horrorizado al ver el vientre abultado de aquella mujer ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido a ir a aquella refriega? Longbottom tenía razón. Necesitaba ponerlos a resguardo y al mismo tiempo deshacerse de ellos, así que aprovechó la distracción del auror para arrojarle un encantamiento aturdidor que lo dejó fuera de combate. Su esposa se lanzó sobre él enseguida pero sin perder más tiempo se desapareció con él.

Snape se incorporó enseguida y vio como James Potter se defendía lo mejor que podía del Señor Tenebroso. No podía negar que el hombre había desarrollado todavía más sus dotes como duelista en su curso de auror. Lily ayudaba a su marido pero el mago oscuro parecía resistir bien, de hecho los estaba debilitando. Entonces Snape se dio cuenta de algo que también le llamó la atención así como le impactó y le rompió el alma en mil pedazos...

—¡Que imprudente eres, muchacha! _—_ dijo El Señor Tenebroso con esa voz siseante _—._ Venir hasta aquí en tu estado ha sido una locura. Así que estoy a punto de matar a una familia.

—Tiene razón, Lily, no debiste venir. Te lo dije ¡Maldita sea! Te lo advertí mil veces.

—No podía dejarte, James _—_ contestó ella sollozando aunque sin dejar de atacar _—._ No voy a dejar que te mate.

—Estás exponiendo la vida de nuestro hijo. Yo puedo solo, cariño.

La respuesta de Voldemort fue una risotada.

Lily también estaba embarazada y de varios meses. Severus corría hacia ellos pero parecía que no llegaba nunca. En ese instante, Voldemort, sin dejar de sostener la varita, juntó las manos sobre el pecho y luego separó los brazos, extendiéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo como si estuviera crucificado. Inmediatamente de él brotó una onda que expulsó a los Potter, posteriormente arrojó un hechizo paralizante sobre James y apuntó con la varita a Lily que lo miró desafiante, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita mientras se protegía el vientre con la otra mano.

—¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¿Crees que soy una mujer indefensa? Puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo ¡Maldita basura!

Voldemort la miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Y tú, crees que puedes desafiarme? ¿A Lord Voldemort, pequeña ingenua? Seré yo quien acabe contigo y tu mocoso no nato. Lo haré frente a tu marido, pero seré piadoso al ejecutarte, lo haré rápido ¡Lo prometo!

Detrás de Voldemort apareció Kingsley, distrayendolo y hasta desconcertándolo. Lily aprovechó el momento y le arrojó un encantamiento repulsor que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás haciéndolo perdier la varita. Kinsley la tomó y apuntó de vuelta al mago tenebroso. Cuando éste perdió la concentración, James se vio libre del hechizo que lo mantenía paralizado, así que tomó a Lily por la mano y al igual que los Longbottom, ambos desaparecieron.

Severus se sintió aliviado al instante pero la sensación duró solo unos segundos porque enseguida observó como Lucius Malfoy, su mejor amigo, se debatía contra Edgar Bones sobre el escenario donde se presentaban las bandas. A lucius se le había resbalado la máscara en la refriega y por lo tanto luchaba abiertamente. Ambos peleaban con temple y estaban en igualdad de condiciones pero de pronto, Lucius arrojó la maldición torturadora sobre el auror que cayó al piso presa de espasmos de dolor, entonces Benjy Fewick subió las escaleras al otro lado del escenario.

— _¡Avada keda!..._

— _¡Expendio!_

El hombre no pudo terminar de pronunciar el hechizo porque Severus lo había repelido, haciéndolo volar unos metros hasta terminar estrellándose contra un reflector que le cayó encima, dejándolo fuera de combate. Lucius se volvió enseguida y al observar a su compañero sintió alivio.

—Soy yo _—_ dijo Severus sin quitarse la máscara.

—¡Salvaste mi vida! _—_ exclamó Lucius agradecido.

—Será mejor que ayudemos al Señor Tenebroso o se efurecerá _—_ respondió Snape.

Voldemort luchaba contra Kingsley usando magia sin varita aunque luego la recuperó. Severus y Lucius llegaron como refuerzo pero en ese preciso instante, el lugar quedó completamente plagado de auores que el ministerio envió, avisados por James Potter y Frank Longbottom.

—Debemos retirarnos _—_ anunció el Señor Tenebroso con impotencia.

Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a huir a la voz de retirada, desvaneciéndose en un denso humo negro. Surcaron los cielos hasta que llegaron a una mansión abandonada donde se escondía Voldemort.

—No todo estuvo perdido _—_ dijo éste con una expresión triunfal. Bellatrix comenzó a saltar frenéticamente mientras aplaudía _—,_ muchos de ellos perecieron. Bestias muggles y algunos de los cerdos aurores.

Severus no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, su mente estaba ausente, anclada en el momento exacto en que vio a Lily embarazada. Debía haberlo esperado ¿No? era lo más lógico, se había casado con ese cerdo de Potter y lo único que faltaba es que le diera un hijo. Y pensar que había estado meditando acerca de desertar de la cofradía mortífaga solo por ella, por ella y porque no deseaba realmente lastimar a nadie pero en ese momento su corazón volvió a llenarse de odio al imaginar a James Potter, tan ufano, con su maldita sonrisa llena de sorna mientras poseía a Lily.

Estaba loco de celos, de ira, de dolor. Quería hundir a ese maldito, acabar con él y con toda la humanidad, quitarse la vida o tal vez secuestrar a Lily... No podía pensar con claridad, por eso no escuchaba el discurso de Voldemort, ni sus palabras de felicitación, ni tampoco sus palabras alentadoras con respecto al futuro...

—Falta poco, con esto les hemos dado una lección, les dimos pelea.

—Pero, mi señor. De seguro esos malditos aurores le borraron la memoria a los muggles que quedaron, y eran demasiados _—_ intervino Rodolphus Lestrange.

—Es lo más probable, sí _—_ respondió Voldemort encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto _—,_ pero lo más importante, ya lo logramos, que fue demostrarles al maldito ministerio y a Dumbledore cuanto hemos crecido, así como lo fuerte que somos.

—¡Invensibles! _—_ exclamó Bellatrix con voz triunfal _—._ Usted cada vez está más cerca de lograrlo, amo.

—¡Estás sangrando!

Severus sintió una mano en el hombro y esa voz que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de sus heridas y hasta sintió un poco de dolor pues la adrenalina de la lucha, el miedo de que Lily muriera a manos del Señor Tenebroso y la posterior ira que le provocó su embarazo. lo habían mantenido aletargado.

—No es nada _—_ respondió lanzandole una escueta mirada a Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Me salvaste la vida! _—_ repitió éste, todavía anonadado _—._ Y no te atrevas a decir que eso tampoco fue nada.

Severus guardó silencio mientras miraba al piso, pensando en Potter y en cuanto le hubiese gustado enfrentarse a él para matarlo.

—Estoy agradecido _—_ continuó Lucius _—,_ más que agradecido estoy en deuda contigo.

—No estás en deuda, olvídalo _—_ respondió Severus haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

—Desde luego que sí. Ya sabes que existe una ley mágica para estas ocasiones... Una que dice que si una persona te salva la vida, deberás darle a cambio algo muy valioso que no se trate precisamente de algo material. No sabría que...

—¡Olvídalo, Lucius! _—_ respondió Severus con fastidio _—._ Conozco esa ley pero considera que no me debes nada, estás libre de ese compromiso.

—¡No! no es tan sencillo, no se puede...

—¡Lucius! _—_ lo llamó el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Sí, mi señor? _—_ contestó el rubio, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Me ha contado Bellatrix que tu esposa está dando a luz.

—Así es, amo. Pero no podía faltar a mi compromiso con usted.

—Me parece que te has ganado el derecho de ir a ver a tu criatura, Todo ya ha pasado ¡Felicidades! Espero que tengas mejor suerte esta vez.

La risa de los otros mortífagos encendió la ira de Lucius que sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, salvo cerrar con fuerza los dedos sobre el bastón que guardaba su varita mágica.

—Gra... gracias, mi señor _—_ masculló entre dientes. Bellatrix y Rodolphus se posicionaron a su lado para partir con él. Lucius colocó de nuevo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus _—._ Quiero que vengas con nosotros _—_ dijo.

—Estoy cansado, Lucius y además...

—En casa haré que te curen esas heridas. Ya te he dicho que quiero que seas el padrino de mi segundo hijo y además... tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Severus asintió resignado y mediante aparición conjunta fue a la mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar, Lucius hizo que uno de los elfos atendiera las heridas de Severus y Rodolphus. Inmediatamente, junto a Bellatrix casi corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde su esposa ya había dado a luz.

La partera ya se había marchado y Narcisa yacía sonriente, sosteniendoa la criatura en los brazos, envuelta en pañales. A su lado estaba la pequeña Elizabeth, acariciándola.

—¡Lucius! _—_ exclamó Narcissa aliviada de verlo con vida _—._ ¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría tenerlos de vuelta!

—¡Papi! _—_ dijo Elizabeth corriendo para abrazarse a sus piernas.

Lucius la alzó en brazos, dejando que la niña se abrazara a su cuello y le llenara de besos la mejilla.

—Sí,Ya regresé .

—Me alegra tanto, cariño pero ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿qué pasó? _—_ Preguntó Narcissa con aire expectante mientras mecía a la criatura.

—Todo salió bien, aunque luego llegaron los malditos miembros de la Orden del fénix _—_ respondió Bellatrix _—_ , y los aurores. Eran demasiado, tuvimos que huir pero nos llevamos a muchos en el camino. El Señor Tenebroso dice que les dimos una valiosa lección.

—Pero ahora lo importante es... El bebé ¿Es niño o niña? _—_ preguntóLucius con nerviosismo. Solo cuando estuvo a punto de morir en la refriega se puso tan tenso.

—Es un varón, mi amor _—_ respondió Narcissa, contenta.

—¡Hurra! _—_ exclamó Bellatrix aplaudiendo.

Lucius se quedó de piedra por un momento y luego, casi por inercia bajó a la niña de su regazo para dirigirse hacia la cama. No le prestó la menor atención a la pequeña. Allí estaba su hijo, su mayor heredero, el que continuaría el nombre de la familia, su mayor orgullo.

—¡Bravo! _—_ exclamó descubriéndolo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Se regodeó en sus facciones, el rostro igual al suyo, la tez pálida y los ojos grises. Sí, el pequeño los había abierto por un instante para reconocer la voz de su padre.

—Será fuerte como un dragón _—_ dijo Lucius mirándolo con orgullo _—._ Sí, lo llamaré Draco... Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¡Por fin, ha llegado mi orgullo!

Pese a su corta edad, Elizabeth entendió que estaba de más en aquella habitación, así que no pudo reprimir más las ganas de llorar y salió de allí.

—¡Lizzie! _—_ exclamó Narcissa, dolida, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella _—._ ¿Cómo pudiste hablar así, Lucius? Heriste sus sentimientos.

—Pero no dije nada que la ofendiera _—_ respondió Lucius acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Solo está celosa por el nuevo mocoso _—_ añadió Bellatrix riendo.

Al rato bajó el orgulloso padre al salón, Severus ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones y debido al hastío estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a Lucius al pie de la escalera de mármol. Rodolphus se había ido a dar un baño.

—¡Severus! No pensarás marcharte ahora ¿O sí? Ven al despacho conmigo.

—Lucius yo...

—Es un varón, Severus _—_ dijo, sin poder ocultar la emoción mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

—¡Enhorabuena! __ _—_ lo felicitó Snape pasando delante de su amigo.

—Gracias.

Por unos minutos hubo un breve silencio mientras Lucius servía un par de copas con wiskey de fuego para celebrar. Severus lo agradeció, aquella bebida, quizá aplacara la ira que llevaba dentro y le calmaría los ánimos.

—No olvides que serás su padrino, ya arreglaremos lo del bautizo después. Por ahora quiero hablarte acerca de la deuda que tengo contigo...

—Ya te dije que no me interesa cobrarte nada _—_ respondió Snape antes de beber un sorbo del wiskey.

—Severus, si conoces la ley mágica de lealtad que es la misma que rige los juramentos inquebrantables, entonces deberías también conocer las consecuencias de no respetarla _—_ respondió el rubio un tato preocupado _—._ En este caso tendrás que aceptar mi ofrenda o de lo contrario moriré...

Severus se quedó mudo de nuevo mientras meditaba aquella advertencia. Efectivamente había oído de aquella ley pero desconocía las consecuencias de no cumplirla. Suspiró con pesadez.

—De acuerdo _—_ respondió al fin, dándole la mano con resignación.

Lucius se la estrechó y en cuanto lo hizo, un resplandor dorado emergió de las manos entrelazadas, sellando el pacto. Duró por unos segundos y después se desvaneció.

—Ya está hecho _—_ dijo el rubio sonriendo con satisfacción. El pacto ya está sellado. Severus, ya he decidido que es lo que te daré.

Snape asintió pero posteriormente los ojos se le abrieron al límite al escuchar el resto de las palabras de su amigo... Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

—He decidido entregarte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

—Pero... ¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loco! ¡Es una niña!

—¡No me mires así! _—_ respondió Lucius con una sonrisa al ver su reacción _—._ Evidentemente no te la entregaré ahora sino cuando sea mayor de edad, cuando haya terminado sus estudios mágicos y se encuentre en una edad apta para ser tu esposa.

—Debes estar bromeando _—_ masculló Severus con asco _—._ No pienso aceptar, de ninguna manera.

—Casi ni la has visto y si quieres puedes no verla más hasta que sea el momento de casarte...

—Dije que ¡No!

—No puedes negarte, Severus. El pacto ya está sellado, no permitirás que muera ¿O sí?

Lucius Malfoy era un canalla manipulador pero no podía dejarlo morir, no estaba en su código moral. Severus se sintió atado de pies y manos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó colocando el vaso medio vacío sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que derramó el contenido _—._ Se trata de tu hija.

—Precisamente por eso, Severus, solo quiero lo mejor para su futuro. Es conveniente que los padres dejen esos asuntos resueltos cuanto antes. Los míos me comprometieron con Narcissa desde que tenía unos meses de nacido. Eres mestizo y por eso debe ser que todavía desconoces algunos asuntos...

—Sé perfectamente la forma en que se llevan a cabo los asuntos en el mundo mágico, no me creas un imbécil _—_ dijo Snape con los dientes apretados por la furia _—._ Lo que sucede es que ahora que te nació un hijo quieres deshacerte de la otra y has encontrado la excusa perfecta.

—Sea como sea, el pacto ya está cerrado y precisamente por mis hijos, más que por mí es que deberías respetarlo. Hazlo por ellos y por mi esposa que de seguro no querrán que muera.

Sintiéndose impotente, Severus volvió a tomar el vaso que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo arrojó contra la pared que estaba detrás de Lucius sin que éste se inmutara, luego salió del despacho y posteriormente se marchó de la mansión.


End file.
